Unreversable Life
by Redhansel
Summary: What would happen if Petunia And Lilly Evans were Pureblood's of an Old Ancient Family? What would happen when Dumbledore leaves Harry thinking he will be abused. A powerful Harry is What. Dumbledore and Mild!Weasly bashing.
1. Prolog

**AN: This is my first Fan Ficition. Constructive critisum is welcome, just no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other then the ones I make up. All the hard work for making the characters goes to the amazing JK Rowling herself.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**INTRODUCTION**

**Letter 1:**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

**Letter 2;**

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would enjoy coming but my family has to keep up an appearance of not being alive. My little sister should go next year. I am sorry if this has caused you any inconvenience but please don't tell this to the headmaster.

Sorry,

Petunia Evans

**Letter 3:**

Dear Petunia,

Sister I am begging you to take in Harry. Dumbledore has finally lost it I know that for a fact. Teach Harry all you know of magic and NEVER allow Dumbledore to manipulate my son. Sister keep pretending of not knowing magic, only allow harry to know the truth. When his Hogwarts letter comes take him to Diagon Ally and well take our families place back into society.

Good luck sister and farewell,

Lady Lily potter née Evans. October 31st 1981 7:00am


	2. Chapter 1: Kicking out the Whale

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I was extremely busy with school, I will try to update more often. Also I lost my outline so I had to rewrite that which made it hard for me to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless I make them up, because JK Rowling is the true genius behind the characters.**

Chapter 1

Nov. 1st, 1981 early morning.

An old man with the whitest of white hair and a neon green robe, walked away from the door step of number four Private Drive where a young boy no older than one laid there sleeping. A lightning bolt scar the only distinctive feature upon his forehead, hiding just behind raven black fringe. The old man didn't look back, until he reached the garden fence. He looked back then disappeared in a **crack!** The door opened and a horse like looking woman stuck her head out of the door looking down to the step, first not anywhere else. She dipped down to pick up the still sleeping boy.

"Harry… I will take care of you." the woman whispered as she took him back inside, vowing to protect her nephew from her husband and step-son.

6 years later

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" yelled a purple faced whale, of a man named Vernon Dursley. "GET YOUR FREAKISHNESS DOWN HERE TO MAKE BREAKFAST!"

"What was that you just said Vernon?" asked a livid Petunia as she got up in his face eyes flashing with raw emotion.

'I said that boy you call your nephew is a freak him and disappearing then reappearing in the other room. That's what I mean him and his freaky magic" Vernon shuttered as he said the m-word not noticing Petunia reaching down to her knee high boots. Vernon kept on complaining about Harry's freakishness, not realizing until too late that a wand was jabbing into his throat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS FREAKISHNESS? YOU OVERSIZED WHALE!" Petunia bellowed sparks shot out the end of her Rowan and Phoenix feather wand. "GET YOUR SON AND LEAVE THIS HOUSE YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME WHERE MY NEPHEW IS CONCERENED! NOW GET OUT BEFORE, I THROUGH YOU OUT!" Petunia Shouted as she pointed out the door. Vernon stumbled and ran as fast as he could go (because truthfully it wasn't at all that fast) and grabbed his son and a small suitcase of sail like clothes and left the house speeding out of the driveway in his hurry to get away from the angry witch. Harry who watched the whole thing from the top of the stairs ran down them and looked up at his Aunt in awe as it was the first time he truly saw her losing control on her anger.

"Aunty, why did you do that?" Harry asked as he hugged her knees nervously looking up at his aunt with his bright emerald green innocent eyes. Petunia just placed a hand on his hair and looked down at him with sad eyes.

"I did that because your mother asked me to teach you before she was murdered by the dark wizard Voldemort or Tom Riddle as Dumbledork likes to say. I finally felt like it was time for me to show the whale what a real witch can do, and for me to start teaching you about magic." Petunia said as she ruffled Harry's hair and hugged him gently. "I am going to teach you the history, ancient runes and how to be a pureblood. But first I believe I must make myself look like I normally would. _Misi specie maneant!_" petunia said waving her wand over her head as her glamour fell off showing an almost exact replica of Lilly except for the hair and eye color. Petunia had blue eyes and honey blonde wavy hair falling just past her shoulders.

"What was that you just did Aunty to make you look like that?" Harry asked curious and in awe at the same time.

"That Harry was me getting rid of that godforsaken glamour that I had to wear for the past 8 years. Ugh I hated how I looked, all horsey and things. Now Harry I believe it is time for me to start teaching you about magic." Petunia explained as she lead Harry towards the basement stairs, and her hidden library.


End file.
